Lustful Escape
by PaperFox19
Summary: Natsu, Gray, Elfman, and Gajeel take a mission and end up overestimating the mage and the mistake will cost them their clothes. Warning Yaoi Language & Group Lemons Do not Read if You do not like. Natsu/Gajeel/Gray/Elfman pairings


I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters

Warning Yaoi Boy X Boy

WARNING YAOI DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI

IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE Read AND Review

WARNING YAOI LANGUAGE GROUP LEMONS DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE

Natsu/Gajeel Natsu/Gray Gajeel/Natsu/Gray Elfman/Natsu Elfman +Gray/Natsu Elfman +Gajeel/Natsu Natsu/Elfman Gray/Natsu/Elfman + Gajeel

Do not read if you do not like

Lustful escape

Natsu, Gray, Elfman, and Gajeel take a mission and end up overestimating the mage and the mistake will cost them their clothes.

Migiri was a mage who loved using forbidden magic on people his once innocent pranks became serious crimes. His bounty was high and it was recommended to not take the mission alone. So Natsu, Gray, Elfman, and Gajeel agreed to team up and take the guy down, although it was more like a competition. Who ever caught him got the full reward.

However since they weren't working together they weren't succeeding in catching Migiri. Migiri was having problems as well. Because they were all equally strong Migiri was having troubles surviving let alone getting away.

The four males chased Migiri into the woods. Migiri's clothes were torn slashed burned and his shoes had been frozen so he had to break them to escape. Migiri was panting.

"Get back here." Natsu shouted his fist coated in flames. Migiri growled. "What is with this guy?" Migiri said before dodging an ice spear.

"Hah now I got you." Gray said aiming his ice magic seal at Migiri. Gajeel pushed Gray out of the way. "He's mine." Gajeel covered his hands in iron, and rushed towards Migiri. Unfortunately Gajeel collided into Natsu and they began to fight on the spot.

Elfman attacked Migiri from the side but Migiri flipped out of the way. The four stood together all ready to attack. Migiri growled. 'I know just the thing to get these guys out of my hair.'

A dark seal appeared in Migiri's hand. "Now forbidden spell Lust Desert." The powerful magic turned the trees and the boy's clothes into dust. Then a blinding light erupted from the ground and the boys were knocked out. Migiri stood in now a barren field surrounded by trees. The spell only went so far but it was time to escape. Migiri fled leaving four naked boys in the clearing.

A few hours later the boys began to stir. Natsu groaned and rubbed his head. "Oww what hit me?" He looked around. "Oh damn it where did Migiri go?" Natsu walked over to Elfman.

"Oi, Elfman did you see where Migiri went. Hey your naked, oh crap I'm naked." Natsu realized his clothes were missing and that wasn't all he was rock hard.

"Look at that, Salamanders gotta little hard on." Gajeel taunted. Natsu turned and glared at him before smirking. "Your one to talk the iron dragon has a little erection." Gajeel growled and stomped over to Natsu.

"I'm bigger then you Salamander." They got into a staring match. "No way I'm bigger." The two rubbed their erections together as they got closer. The two blushed and unconsciously started rubbing against each other harder. Natsu's hard 10 inch manhood started leaking. Gajeel was also 10 inches but he was a little thicker.

Gajeel smirked and Natsu growled. Natsu tackled Gajeel onto the ground and quickly pinned him to the ground and with one hand held Gajeel's arms behind his back. Gajeel groaned as his manhood rubbed against the hard ground.

Natsu used his other hand to tease Gajeel's hole. "Oi, what the fuck do you think you're doing Salamander?" Gajeel growled out. Natsu was shocked to feel that Gajeel was well lubricated. "I don't know what it is, but I really wanna fuck you." Gajeel groaned when he felt Natsu's fingers leave him. He then moaned when he felt Natsu's very hot manhood slide along his hole.

"Damn it then fuck me." Gajeel was horny very horny. He wanted to have sex and now. Natsu positioned himself at Gajeel's hole. He entered Gajeel slowly he hissed as Gajeel clamped down on him. "You gotta relax or you're gonna tear."

"Your manhood is fucking hot you baka." Natsu started licking and nipping at Gajeel's neck. Gajeel groaned and then whimpered when Natsu started stroking his manhood. "Oh shit your hands are hot too."

"You like that." Natsu started stroking him faster. "Oh yes." Gajeel moaned.

Natsu was soon fully seated in Gajeel's tight heat. Gajeel was moaning as Natsu's hot manhood felt amazing in his ass, but Gajeel wanted to be fucked now. "Move damn it!"

Natsu started humping Gajeel without a second thought. Gajeel moaned as his sweet spot was found and hit again and again hard. Gajeel was bucking back to meet Natsu hard thrusts he felt so good. Natsu started stroking Gajeel faster.

Gajeel came with a moan of Natsu's name. Gajeel tightened around Natsu and Natsu moaned and then bit Gajeel's neck as he came, filling Gajeel with hot cum. Gajeel moaned as Natsu's seed filled him, and the heat from Natsu's mouth marked him.

Both males were still hard, but Natsu pulled out of Gajeel. "Natsu." Natsu turned hearing Gray's voice, his eyes shined with lust at what he saw. Gray was naked, on his back his legs spread his manhood hard and leaking. "Fuck me Natsu." Natsu was over to Gray in an instant he moved between Gray's spread legs and positioned his manhood at Gray's well lubed hole.

Natsu pushed in and the two males moaned. Gray started working his 8 inch manhood. Natsu buried his manhood deep into Gray's ass and Gray came with a loud moan. Natsu chuckled at him and Gray blushed. "Just shut up and fuck me." Gray said his hand still working his hard manhood.

Natsu smirked and started fucking Gray hard. Gray arched his back and moaned as Natsu's heated manhood slammed into him again and again.

Gajeel was pissed that Natsu left him but this provided him a special chance. Gajeel moved up behind Natsu and positioned his manhood at Natsu's lubed up entrance. "I wasn't done yet Salamander, this time I top." Gajeel said before pushing into Natsu's body.

Natsu moaned as he was filled with Gajeel's hard manhood. "Fuck Gajeel."

Gray moaned as Gajeel started fucking Natsu hard driving Natsu harder and deeper inside him. The three formed a rhythm and the three were moaning. Gray came first. He moaned Natsu's name as his seed splashed over his body. Natsu hissed as Gray clamped down hard on him. He buried his manhood deep inside Gray and blew his load. Gray moaned and came again as he was filled with Natsu's seed.

Gajeel bit down on Natsu's neck as he came with a growl. He filled Natsu's tight heat with his cum and growled in pleasure as Natsu whimpered. Gajeel pulled his still hard manhood out of Natsu's ass. He gave his manhood a few strokes and he released his seed splashing onto Natsu's back. Gray groaned when Natsu pulled out of him.

Natsu's attention turned to Elfman. He had been watching the three fuck and working his large 11 inch manhood. He had cum on his chest and abs and his manhood was slick with cum. Natsu pounced on Elfman. Elfman moaned as Natsu kissed him.

"Natsu ride my manhood." Elfman ordered and Natsu smirked. "You were naughty Elfman a man should have joined us not sat back and watched." Gray snuck up behind Natsu and grabbed Elfman's manhood. "Ice Make manhood ring." Elfman moaned as the cool ring clamped down on his manhood.

"I'll ride your manhood but you're not allowed to cum." Natsu pushed Elfman's manhood inside him and started riding his manhood hard. Elfman moaned as the heat from Natsu's ass squeezed his manhood. The ice ring held off his release.

Gray moved up behind Natsu and pushed his manhood into Natsu's ass along with Elfman's. Natsu cried out in pain and then moaned in pleasure. The pain was drowned out by pleasure. Gray moaned as his manhood was doubled pleasured, the heat from Natsu's ass and the friction from sliding his manhood along Elfman's.

"Please Natsu I need to cum." Elfman moaned.

"Not yet." Natsu snapped and pinched one of Elfman's nipples. Elfman moaned. Gray was chanting Natsu's name as he started moving harder and faster. "Fuck Natsu I'm going to cum."

"Yeah, do it fill my ass with cum." Natsu said as he tightened up on them. Gray moaned and came filling his ass with cum. Gray didn't get to enjoy it long as he was forced out of Natsu and pushed out of the way. Gajeel repositioned his manhood at Natsu's filled hole and pushed in. The three males moaned as Gajeel buried his manhood alongside Elfman's.

"Fuck this is awesome." Gajeel moaned as he started fucking Natsu roughly. Elfman and Natsu moaned loudly. Gajeel reached around and started fisting Natsu's manhood. Natsu moaned and clamped on the two erections inside him. Gajeel and Elfman moaned Natsu's name.

Tears were spilling from Elfman's eyes. "Please let me cum as a man I beg you."

"You can cum when you have Salamander's manhood in you." Gajeel snapped and started fucking Natsu harder.

Natsu and Gajeel came together both moaning loudly. Gajeel pulled out and Natsu pulled off Elfman's manhood. Natsu flipped Elfman over and positioned his still hard manhood at Elfman's hole. Elfman was on his hands and knees his aching manhood still bound by the ice ring.

Natsu pushed his manhood into Elfman's lubed ass. As soon as he was fully seated in Elfman's ass he broke the manhood ring. Elfman moaned Natsu's name as he came. He released one massive spurt of cum. Natsu held Elfman's hips and started to pound his tight ass hole.

Elfman moaned as his ass was filled by Natsu's heated rod. Elfman fisted his massive manhood and found another release. "Fuck Elfman your ass keeps squeezing my manhood like a vice did you just cum again?" Elfman blushed.

"He did the guy's busting huge loads over here." Gajeel said and turned to look at Natsu. "I'm still horny." He poked Natsu's cheek with his still hard manhood.

Natsu opened his mouth and took Gajeel's manhood into his mouth and began sucking him. "Oh shit yeah that's nice, yeah suck it." Natsu used one hand and fucked Gajeel's ass with 2 fingers. Gajeel moaned in pleasure.

Gray got up and got behind Natsu. "Natsu I'm still so hard, I need to fuck you." Gray pushed into Natsu ass and moaned as his manhood was incased in heat. Natsu moaned around Gajeel's manhood.

Elfman cried out Natsu's name as his sweet spot was found and hit savagely again and again. "Oh Natsu your manhood is making my insides melt I can't stop myself I'm cumming again." Elfman came and tightened around Natsu's manhood. Natsu let out a muffled moan and came. He filled Elfman with his hot seed. Gajeel and Gray came at the same time.

Gray came as Natsu's ass clenched around him. "Shit Natsu I'm cumming." Gray filled Natsu's ass with even more cum.

Gajeel came as Natsu's moans sent pleasing vibrations through his manhood. Natsu's fingers had found his sweet spot and were rubbing it viciously. "Fuck Salamander I'm cumming drink my cum, chug it down." Gajeel moaned as he filled Natsu's mouth with cum. Natsu drank down Gajeel's seed.

As the boys had their release the lust magic that had affected them had worn off. Their erections went soft and fatigue washed over them. Natsu had slipped from Elfman's ass, and Gray had slipped from Natsu. Elfman collapsed but was able to roll over onto his back. Natsu collapsed on top of him and pulled Gajeel and Gray with him.

"What happened to us?" Elfman asked.

"That damn wizard charmed us." Gray muttered his body tired and spent.

"That fucker, using lust magic to escape us." Gajeel said but he was too tired to move.

"Do you guys regret what we did?" Natsu asked.

"Hell No." The three said in unison.

"Good…" Natsu said and wrapped an arm around Gajeel and Gray and held them close. Elfman snaked his arm around Natsu and hugged him close. The males couldn't give chase even if they wanted to, for now they would rest.

Migiri would get caught later, and the guys would never get a chance to say thank you.

End


End file.
